Happily Ever After?
by SpazGasm
Summary: When Jamie does soemthing awful, will his girlfriend find solace in Tommy's arms? TommyOC
1. A horrible Beginng

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Instant Star to you?

Tommy was staring. He couldn't really help it. The girl was amazing. And for once, the girl wasn't Jude. The girl, in question, was totally new.

Isabella Bernard was one of Darius's acquaintances. She was probably a couple of months older than Jude, at most a year, with gorgeous chestnut colored hair and porcelain coloured skin. She stood 5'9, just three inches shy of Tommy himself, and had the l9ongest legs he'd ever seen, and she accentuated them nicely with her tight denim jeans, short skirts, and rainbow leggings. Right now she was standing in the sound booth, singing her heart out on a cover that had been forced on her after Jude abandoned it.

"You best stop staring before you're eyes get stuck. She's claimed, remember?" Kwest said from his spot in the doorway. Tommy just grinned.

"Not really a problem of claiming so much as competition," he replied, just as the chorus on Iz's song began.

"Today is gonna be the day that they throw it all back to you. By now, you shoulda realized what you gotta do. I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do, aboutcha now. And all the roles we have to are co-winding..." She trailed off, her voice clear, and smiled up at Tommy.

"Good enough, Tommy Q?" she asked with a grin. He nodded and pressed the mic.

"Horrible. Absolute disgrace," he said, grinning back at her. She just shrugged and smiled, pushing her wavy hair behind her ear in a devil-may-care fashion.

"Great. I have someone waiting for me, so if you'll excuse me," Iz replied, stretching the "u" sound to make the word several syllables longer. She pulled off her headphones, slipped her shoes back on, and walked out the door, leaving Tommy looking at an empty room.

"Jay-me..." Iz said, unlocking the door to their flat. Jamie was here somewhere, he had to be. His shoes were sitting by the door, his jacket over the back of the chair, his wallet on the table. She walked through the foyer, straight to the kitchen where she grabbed a bottled water and started on her way to the bedroom. She paused outside the door for only a second, switching the bottle to her opposite hand. When she entered she figured she should have paused longer.

What she saw made her sick to her stomach. Jamie, her Jamie, her lover, friend, and confidante, was wrapped up in the arms of a pale blonde, her face not visible at her angle. Their limbs were entangled, and Jamie was obviously oblivious. That is, until Iz, walked out of the room and slammed the door. His muffled "AH!" was heard by Iz, But she was too pissed to pay attention.

She stormed into the living room, intent on destroying. She wasted no time in grabbing the photo of Jamie and smashing it into pieces. She destroyed everything that had his face on it, including their engagement picture, where he was on bended knee. She was just about to slam down their picture form their first anniversary when the man himself appeared, wearing only jeans and a leather jacket, intent on coming after her obviously.

"Iz, I'm so sorry, it was so sudden and-..." she cut him off, allowing him only a second's glance.

"Sudden enough for me to come home and find you? How could you, Jaime? In our home! In our bed! Who is she? Why the hell could you be so..." now it was Iz's turn to trail off, when she looked up and meet the eyes she hadn't expected to see in a million years.


	2. Slowly getting Better

Dislcaimer: HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Mine? Uhm. No.

"Hey Iz," Jude said, sheepishly tucking her hair behind her ear. Iz just turned to Jamie, tears evident in her eyes.

"Jude? One of my only friends? Jamie, why? You know what, better yet, I don't wanna know," Isabella said, backing to the door, searching for barely a second before opening it and exiting the apartment.

"Funk you, Tommy Q!" the ring rang out through the empty recording studio, and Tommy grinned. Only Iz could cheer him up at a moment like this, and her personal ring tone was honestly the funniest he'd heard.

:Hey Iz, what do ya need:

:Tom, could you unlock the doors: came the sad voice. He started before nodding, then realized she couldn't see him.

:Sure. I'll be right down.: he replied, before hearing the click that signaled the end of the call. He stood up and walked quickly to the elevator, and in a matter or a minute he was unlocking the door and holding a crying Isabella in his arms.

It took almost a half hour and a box of tissues before Tommy got the whole story, but when he did, he could feel a vein bulging in his neck. Iz had somehow wound up on his lap, her face nuzzled in the crook of his neck. He was resisting the urge to just start kissing her neck, which was in plain view, but couldn't help his own body's reaction to having the object of his desires on his lap. His lust was somewhat quelled by his anger, but not very much.

"I could kill him Iz, I really could. How could he do this to you?" Tommy asked, lifting her face from his neck and looking her in the eyes. Her grey eyes were bloodshot, and the tears were still leaking out slowly, but she shrugged.

"He thinks I'm cheating on him with you," she said softly, lowering her gaze. Tommy just looked at her.

"What? Why?"

"Because I kept that picture of you and me at the mall, you remember, the little photostrip of you kissing my cheek, and me kissing yours, then the funny faces? He said that's a sure sign that I cheated at some point. I argued with him about three weeks ago over it, actually. Told him that you'd never have an interest in me, but it didn't really matter. He still believed we were together," she finished, looking up at Tommy. Tommy was looking at her open-mouthed, causing her to blush.

"Why wouldn't I want you? You're beautiful. You're amazing. You play a role in all of my dreams," he said, looking her in the eyes. She'd gone slack-jawed, and was looking at him in amazement.

"You've gotta be kidding me? Please don't say this is a joke," Iz said, rasing her face closer to his. She smelled like fresh strawberry, with hints of clove and exotic spices. Their lips were centimeters apart.

"Never, not with you," Tommy said, closing the distance between them. Her lips were soft, perfectly formed against his while her fingers tangled in his hair. They were battling each other without words or weapons, but with tongues, and whispers, and caresses. His hands were already reaching up the back of her thin camisole, reaching for the bra strap her knew was there, while her hands explored, moving over the planes of his cheeks and down his torso, closer and closer to his waistline. Just as his fingers hit the clasp, they could hear a faint ringing, more of a song than a phone, and Iz was out of his lap and tearing through her bag for her phone.

"Isabella Bernard speaking."

:Hey, Izzy. What's happenin': came the voice from the other end. Iz smiled, reaching behind herself and clasping her bra. She smiled at Tommy, a pure smile of adoration.

"Nothing. Too long of a story to waste my minutes on. Now what do you need Ox?" She giggled lightly at the end, due to Tommy kissing a path up her arm and over her neck.

:I'm in town. Figured we could chill for awhile. I mean, it's been three years since I seen my bestest bud:

"Uhm, that's awesome Ox. You wanna do something tomorrow? I'm a little preoccupied right now. New song and all." She was smacking at Tommy, who just kept strong, kissing her gently on the temple.

:That'll work just fine. I'll call you in the mornin', 'Kay Izzy:

"Alrighty, Ox. You do that. Love you, buh-bye!" she said hurriedly, closing the cell phone and tossing it back towards her back. She leaned up to Tommy and kissed him. Letting the sweet smell of Old Spice ad the taste of bubble gum fill her and ensnare her.


End file.
